


you can stand under my umbrella.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Days, Bartender Octavia Blake, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kissing in the Rain, Opposites Attract, Romance, Umbrellas, implied/referenced slow burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Ed è allora che lo vede, al di là della strada: una macchia di colore vivo nel bel mezzo del grigio deprimente dell'asfalto solcato da pozzanghere e rivoli d'acqua sporca. [...]"
Relationships: Jactavia, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 4





	you can stand under my umbrella.

Certe giornate si possono riassumere semplicemente con una parola: schifo.  
Cominciano male, continuano peggio e finiscono in un disastro.  
Ricapitolando?  
Sveglia rotta. Conseguente ritardo a scuola. Compito in classe pessimo per mancato studio il giorno prima. Gomma dell’auto forata. Ulteriore ritardo e tragitto a piedi fino al lavoro. Cazziatone del capo che è già nervoso per i fatti suoi. Locale strapieno. Una decina di bicchieri fracassati per colpa di un tizio ubriaco. Pavimento del bagno ripulito due volte perché... Ok, Octavia preferisce non ripensarci.  
E alla fine, come se non bastasse, a coronare il tutto in una specie di grande presa per il culo meteorologico-cosmica, ci si mette pure il tempo.  
Sciogliendosi il grembiule dai fianchi, Octavia guarda oltre i vetri del locale e mastica una bestemmia: piove a dirotto, e figurarsi se lui s'è portato dietro qualcosa come un ombrello - decisamente l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.  
Dopo aver sollevato il colletto della giacca e tirato su il cappuccio della felpa coprendosi il più possibile, la ragazza esce a passo svelto, rassegnatosi ormai a farsi una sgradevole doccia fredda fino a casa.  
Ed è allora che lo vede, al di là della strada: una macchia di colore vivo nel bel mezzo del grigio deprimente dell'asfalto solcato da pozzanghere e rivoli d'acqua sporca.  
Cammina sotto a un ombrello di un rosso accecante – davvero difficile da non notare - eppure, assurdamente, non è questo a renderlo visibile e luminoso.  
È il suo viso raggiante mentre le va incontro, l'aura di felicità e calore che lo avvolge.  
Jasper fa _proprio_ luce, pensa Octavia, chiedendosi come mai solo ora se ne renda conto così nitidamente.  
E intanto rimane impalata lì dov'è, le gocce gelide che le inzuppano i vestiti e lei che se ne frega proprio.  
"Octavia!”  
"Jasper...”  
Jasper la raggiunge, facendole spazio sotto quell'ombrello imbarazzante, mentre Octavia è d'un tratto senza parole, come spesso gli succede in sua presenza.  
Eppure vorrebbe dirgli un sacco di cose.  
Quanto gli sia riconoscente, per tutto, e ringraziarlo, per avere il potere di spazzare via la fatica e il nero di quella giornataccia con un sorriso. Per essere il sole in mezzo alla pioggia.  
Per esserci, semplicemente.  
"Ti ho salvata dal diluvio universale” ridacchia Jasper. “Sapevo che non avresti avut—”  
Ma non può continuare, perché la corvina lo abbraccia e lo tira a sé, afferrandolo dal colletto del giubbotto e baciandolo sulle labbra così all'improvviso e con un tale impeto da fargli cadere l'ombrello dalle mani.  
Senza lamentarsi del fatto che _ommioddio_ si prenderanno entrambi di sicuro un raffreddore con tutta quella pioggia e quell'umidità, Jasper intreccia le dita dietro la nuca di Octavia, ricambiando il bacio con dolcezza, altrettanto incurante della pioggia.  
L'ombrello giace abbandonato ai loro piedi, innocentemente dimenticato da entrambi.


End file.
